Shattered Memories
by JensenAcklesAngel
Summary: This a AU base story of Supernatural. Sam gets hit by a car when he wakes up he lost most of his adulthood memories and had a mind of an nine year old. How will the boys cope with the changes after the near fatal accident.
1. The Accident

**This story is AU (Alternate Universe) of Supernatural. Sam gets hit by a car and things takes a drastic turn for the Winchesters. What will happen to the boys as it progress over time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CW, The show or any of the characters. (I wish *cries*) I just love to write about them :)**

* * *

The boys were done with the Zombie case and drove a pretty good distance to Parkville, KS near Kansas City getting a motel off the road side because they were both tired and needed some rest before heading to the next destination. The next morning Both Sam and Dean woke up getting dress, Sam decided to that he wanted to get breakfast for the both of them and that's when their troubles began. Sam came out of the bathroom fully dress as he looks over at his brother Dean speaking "I'm gonna head across the road to the diner and get us something Dean want anything?""

Dean shook his head and replies "Yeah some eggs, bacon and see if they have some pie will ya" Sam shook his head and as he opens the door "I'll see what I can do." He said as he walks outside closing it behind him. Little that Sam knew it was a busy intersection when he was walking across the lot he failed to look both ways when suddenly a car came flying down the road screeching the tires as it came head on at Sam. Sam didn't have a chance to react at the moment of impact it was almost as if it happens in slow motion his tall 6'4 body was tossed in the air as he landed on the windshield with a good force cracking the glass and flown back onto the road. Blood was coming out if his nose and mouth as he laid there lifeless.

Dean heard the screech in a matter of seconds he knew something happen he could feel it as he leaps out of bed heading to the door opening it the sheer terror in his gut when he saw a figure in the road he panic he rushed across the lot as the closer he gotten he saw Sam's lifeless body on the pavement. "No! No No..Sam..Sam! Somebody help!" Dean knelt down and then check to see if their were injuries the driver of the car gotten out and went over to Dean and shouted "Oh god Im sorry I didn't see him! Don't move him, I'm getting help okay.."

Dean felt tears in his eyes seeing his brother like this he had to have head injuries and unknown what other injuries he may have sustained at the moment of impact Dean's voice cracks as he spoke "Come on Sammy say with me don't leave me not now I need you." Dean felt the tears streaming down his face she the stranger was on the phone soon there were cars piling up around the area and other strangers, and the ones from the diner across the street saw the accident and came out it became a crowd of people Dean wished that they would go away and stop looking.

It felt like hours, But it only took thirty minutes before the ambulance finally arrived at the scene with fire trucks and police cars Dean looks up seeing the EMT coming out but he wasn't really aware of what they were saying. They put some IV into Sam's arm and hooked him up on all kinds of machines, checking for his blood pressure which was low that scared Dean even more. One EMT helped Dean up so they could work with him Dean put his hands behind his head he was in a knot of emotions seeing this "Please don't let him die..." Dean was crying by the time he saw them putting a tube down Sam's throat and a neck brace added on him.

Sam was listed as critical condition and they were afraid to take him in the ambulance they had to air lift him to the hospital. Soon after the call was placed a helicopter landed down and several more EMT came out with a stretcher. They had slid a board under Sam, strapping him down to it then placed him on the stretcher and carried him to the copper. Dean rushed over then shouted "I'm going with him I'm not leaving his side!" They allowed him to get into the helicopter then soon it took off to the hospital.

It didn't take them long to land at the memorial hospital in Kansas City where they handed on the roof. After landing The nurses all rushed out and wheels Sam inside. Dean was stopped at the door and told to wait outside as the doctor would come out to speak with him. In the examination room they cut up Sam's clothes, getting them off him as they placed an EKG and heart monitor on him. They checked his eyes and one of them needed to do a CAT scan for head injures and X-rays. Dean paced around the waiting area for a long while as he was given some forms to fill out he felt the tears filling up his eyes.

Looking at the words on the paper they began swimming as he was crying, Dean sat down for a moment at lost of what to do. How was he gonna break the news to Bobby, Ellen and Jo about the accident, Would Sam live or something worse considering he had head injuries he could become a vegetable. About an hour later, Dean went to one of the phones and finally placed a call that he thought he'd never make. It was to Bobby first.

* * *

 **Hello, Hope you like this start so far, I had this idea popped in my head so I'm running with it. Keep in mind that I do not have any medical experience at all though I am doing my best. The Next Chapter is the call and some bad news.**


	2. The Bad News

**After the near fatal accident, Sam lies in a coma while the doctors try to find a way to help him but it could be to late. Dean is grief stricken and worries about his baby brother.**

* * *

Dean placed a call to Bobby as he takes a deep breath Bobby answers after a couple of rings "Bobby speaking.." Dean clears his throat it took a moment to speak "Bobby.." Bobby knew by the tone of his voice something was wrong he could tell the kid had been crying "Dean? whats going on, whats wrong?" Dean wipes his eyes as he tried to think of a way to break this to the old man "It's Sam, He was in an a accident. He went to get some breakfast and a car, it hit him and..It's really bad." Bobby eyes widen hearing this "Damn it, no..what did the doctors say."

Dean clears his throat before he could speak "I haven't spoken to them yet, they're still working on him. Bobby I don't know what to do what if he never wakes up."

The old man stood up and walks around the desk for a moment trying to remain calm for Dean "Dean don't think like that, look he's a fighter he will get through this." Dean wipes his eyes and nods "Yeah I hope so because if anything happens to him..I'm never gonna forgive myself."

He took the cap off his head and threw it across the room out of frustration. Of all things out there Supernatural wise, the one thing that got the boys was something out of normal. He knew what the boys were doing was not safe and now it lead to this "Dean listen to me, don't give up alright no matter what happens he needs you."

Dean nods some as the tears streams down his face. The hunter was broken and torn inside "Yeah, I hope so if he wakes up. I better go I need to see what the doctors say about his condition." He hangs up the phone after a few moments then rests his head on the wall when a doctor came in calling for Mr. Winchester. Dean didn't waste any time as he rushes over to the guy in the white coat and spoke "Yeah that's me you have my brother Sam in a car accident? How is he."

The doctor put a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to calm him "Alright. calm down We are still working on him we had to operate. Come sit down" Dean didn't want to sit he wanted to be with Sam and hold him, telling him he was sorry for all this but he needed to sit down, He just didn't know how worse this was gonna get. Dean sat down in one of the chairs as the doctor sat in front of him.

"Okay, I'm doctor Carter, From what we've gathered your brother sustained some severe injuries to his head and neck and ribs. We have checked some things with the x-rays he fractured his collar bone but there was no damage to his spine, also he cracked some ribs during the impact." He takes a long deep breath before continuing "The most concern was his head. We did some scan on his there was some swelling around the brain, we don't know how severe the damage to his head is but he lapse into a coma."

Dean felt himself about to panic right about now the head injuries the broken ribs and collar bones now he's in a coma "When will he wake up?" The doctor looks at Dean before speaking "I'm sorry, but I don't have any answers to that but you need to be prepared for the worse case scenario. He may never wake up."

Dean felt like he was gonna hurl right then and there everything felt like it was closing in on him his whole world destroyed in a second. "Can i see him" The doctor did nods to Dean as they both stood up "Yes but you need to be prepared. we had to hook him on some machines to keep him breathing." Dean was lead to the ICU where he was being held in room five.

Dean came to the room and saw Sam hooked up on machines, IV's and has a tube down his throat to keep him breathing. He looks up and saw an oxygen tube contrasting in and out. Dean walks over taking his brothers hand seeing his lips in white color with some dry blood on it and bruising on the right side of his head. He had other bruising but it was hidden under the gown. Dean pulls up the chair and sighs deeply, looking at Sam the tears fell from the hunters eyes as he lays his head down on the side of the bed crying as his tears soaks the sheets.

Three hours later Dean was found asleep in the chair when the doctor came into the room. With one touch Dean was awake fast "Whoa, easy..I didn't didn't mean to scare you. I need to have a word with you outside." Dean didn't want to leave his brother's bedside but he needs to know more on his condition.

He stands up and walks out of the room with the doctor. The older hunter was barely hanging on as it was "What is it? Did you find a way to save him?" The doctor looks at Dean and he knew from the way his face was, it was bad not the news he would have wanted to hear.

* * *

 **I hope you are liking this so far I am trying to touch base with the emotions and feels as I am writing through this. Next Chapter deals with the sudden news that turns worse for Dean. And Dean has to make a ultimate choice that might have dire consequences**


	3. Never Wake Up

**More bad news for Dean Winchester. He would contemplate on making the biggest mistake of his life to save Sam, but at what cost.**

 **Disclaimer: My Immortal was sung by Amy Lee, Evenscene. I do not own anything but it fit in the story.**

 _ **A/N: I was gonna use "When The Dam Breaks" by Brian Wild but the only thing I found a video on youtube from a movie with that song. No lyrics were found online. Look it up if you like both songs fit this chapter. :)**_

* * *

Dean waited for the bomb to drop from the doctor as he took a deep breath the man spoke up. "Dean I ran more test and it seems that your brother suffered a severe head trauma to the right side where part of his brain is swollen, it's pushing on some nerves if he wakes up I'm afraid he might not remember you or remember anything that's around him"

Dean felt his heart sank to his stomach "What are you saying that, Sam is gonna be a vegetable!" He the man had taken a moment seeing the emotions Dean was under and spoke "I am sorry until we come up with the final result, your brother Sam, may have to be on life support for the rest of his life."

Dean felt his knees growing weak, like it was jello he stuttered a bit then looks at the man "Wh- what happens if he wakes up?" He shook his head as he spoke "Number of things but in cases like this he may not even know you're there." Dean felt the tears coming to his eyes as he ran his hand through his short hair "No, that's impossible the kid is only twenty-three! He just" Dean choked on the tears in his throat as the doctor spoke "I am sorry but until we know more what we are dealing with there's nothing we can do." Dean didn't notice that the man walks off as he entered Sams bed tears streams down the hunters face as he spoke

"Oh damn, I'm sorry..I shouldn't have let you gone out there by yourself I should have maybe gone and get the food then you wouldn't been lying here slowly dying." He sits down in the chair closing his eyes then opening them "It's my fault, I failed you. Dad ask me to always..watch out for you and I couldn't even do that." Dean watched Sam sleeping peacefully in the bed, hearing the monitor beeping in the room everything seemed like a bad nightmare he wished that he could wake up and re-do the day all over again but he couldn't. Dean buries his head in the sheet and began to cry his heart out feeling helpless.

A week later after the accident Sam showed no signs of improvement the doctors placed him on life support and a breathing ventilator so it could do the breathing for him. Dean was in a mess, he hasn't slept or eaten much of anything, Bobby did come up to visit when the old man saw Sam he also broke down in tears. seeing Sam like this was heart-breaking. Ellen heard about the news the day after Bobby spoken to Dean about the accident she came down to check on them. A hand was placed on Dean whom was sleeping when he woken up he saw it was Ellen.

Ellen had some coffee in her hand giving it to Dean before she spoke "No offense but, you look like shit." Dean chuckled "Gee thanks mom, There's no changes in Sam I don't know how long I can do this. Just watching him here."

Ellen rubs Dean's back and spoke "Dean, Sam's a fighter you know he will make it through this." Dean sniffs some and shook his head as he gotten up

"Yeah I know, but the doctors they don't think he would be waking up anytime soon. Ya know, I keep remembering the time I was in a coma, when dad died, I remember seeing myself lying in bed, watching Sam in turmoil over this. I just, I shouldn't have let him leave that morning."

Ellen looks at Sam then to Dean "Listen to me Winchester, this was not your fault, it wasn't anyones okay. You have to be strong. You and your brother will get through this." Dean nods knowing Ellen was right but to him he felt like he failed Sammy. Sammy was his only world and he tried everything to keep him safe until this happened. "What happened to the driver that hit him was he drunk?"

Dean shook his head "No, they tested him and apparently he didn't see Sam crossing the road when." Ellen nods some as she looks at her watch "I gotta get going okay, let me know how it turns out." Dean could only nod as Ellen left. Dean closes his eyes, more tears fell from his face, He walks outside, to the hall and continues walking until he saw the chapel.

Dean walks down the isle looking at the rows of pews in the room, then the cross on the wall and the altar. He never believed in faith, or praying for that matter but this time he would make an exception. He went to sit down, taking a deep breath before he spoke

"I don't know what to do I feel, helpless now. I was suppose to protect him and I failed. How can I live without him if he never wakes up. Why? can't you just" Dean's voice chokes up as he was trying to speak "Can't you just tell me why you let this happened. He's only a kid! He lost his girlfriend and father in a year. Why we have to sacrifice everything just to save the world. Sam was my responsibility and I let him down I let dad down, I let myself." Dean wipes away his tears before continuing "I have to do something, I have to save Sam no matter the cost."

Dean closes his eyes knowing what to he takes a deep breath as he gotten up walking out of the chapel down the hall way. Everything was in slow motion, his head felt like it was spinning. There was one thing he could do but it could cost him.

 _I'm so tired of being here_  
 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
 _And if you have to leave_  
 _I wish that you would just leave_  
 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
 _Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
 _Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
 _But though you're still with me_  
 _I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_  
 _All of me... me... me..._


	4. The Deal

**AN: So sorry this took me a long time to get this updated and the other stories too. I promise they haven't been abanonded. Hope you enjoy reading and reviews are always welcomed :)  
**

* * *

Dean continues to walk down the hallway and stops outside of Sammy's room. His heart was torn and his soul was broken. He took a couple of deep breaths as he walks back into the room heading up to Sam. Dean touched Sam's hand, hearing the monitor beeping, watching the tube in his mouth doing the breathing for him. The doctors gave Sam little hope of survival. Dean didn't know why this was happening he was just going to get some food and next thing he knew Sam was on the ground covered in blood.

Dean pulls up a chair and sat beside Sam watching him as he held his hand the tears ran down his face. "Sam, I'm so sorry I.." He pauses for a moment before he continued

"I should have been there with you..You know I remember when you were young maybe five or six you started to ask questions about mom and why we kept moving alot. I remember saying, Mom had an accident and went to heaven. It wasn't until you got a little older when I told you the truth. You were my baby, in a sense you were because I raised you..All my life since I was five years old..I had to..be a mother and father to keep you safe. You were my responsiablity when dad wasn't around. I tried keeping you safe, even when you found out the truth. I had one job that was to protect you. I wanted you to be a kid..Avoid you from..all this pain..and I screwed it up..I failed..I don't know what to do." Dean felt the hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks at his brother helplessly.

"Someone needs to tell me what to do here because I..I don't know what Im suppose to do now..How can I.." Dean wipes the tears from his face then something dawns on him. Something he never thought about doing. He wonders if it would even work. He stands up and kissed Sam's forehead. "I'll be right back..I'm gonna make this right."

With that Dean walks to the door taking another look at Sam then left. He took the impala about thirty minutes outside of town finding a cross road and parks the impala. He always felt that John made a deal to spare his life and remembers looking up demon deals. He remembered how he felt when John died and why he took his own life to spare his son. After doing some reading, he made sure he had everything he needed then gotten out of the car and went to the center of the cross road. Dean buries the box not thinking twice about the concequnes or anything he just wanted Sam back again.

After the box was buried, Dean waited for a minute then a woman shows up speaking "Wow, like father like son..Dean Winchester I presume?" Dean turns and looks at the woman whos eyes glowed red. Dean nods

"Yeah.." She chuckled some "You're new at this I am suprise after all your dad did the same. Saving you for the sake of his own life. Let me guess, you want to save Sammy too, right?"

Dean nods a bit before he spoke "Yes, just..bring him back just wake him up and give me how many years I don't" The demon chuckles "A deal is minium of ten years. But your case is different."

Dean frowns some "Alright, so ten years you can have me packin a six pack down there?" The woman couldn't help but laugh "Hate to break it to you but you don't get beers in the pit. I would say I'd love to but.."

Dean walks up to her "You gotta help me here. Sam is all I have, I need him and I need him awake and back to who he was. Ten years and I'm yours just bring back Sam please."

The demon sighs some "Quit begging it's a turn off and I don't know I have a soft spot I guess. Fine but there are some details you and I need go over. First I can bring Sam back but there are gonna be some complencations at least your brother will be alive and he will have brain activity again."

Dean didn't like the sound of complencations then nods some "And the second?" The demon looks at Dean "The second is..if you try to welch, or trick your way out of this deal Sam goes back to the way he was. This time he might not survive it. Keep in mind I can't fix some complincations but mostly he will be your brother."

Dean was a bit worried about the sound of what she was saying then thought about it "Do we have a deal?" Dean nods some "Yes" The demon smiles as she walks up to him "Good we need to kiss now its how you close it."

Dean and the demon ended up kissing for a long time then when it broke she purrs "See you in about ten years." With that the demon left. Dean knew this was a race against time he jumps in the car and drove as fast as he could back to the hospital.

* * *

 **What will happen now after Dean made a drastic move to save Sam. How will the others react to this sudden news. What did the demon mean by complincations? Stay tuned to the next chapter :)**


End file.
